Black and Blacker
by Anon.Black
Summary: When Cassiopeia Black and her sister, Annabelle, finally arrive in Hogwarts they don't receive the welcome they were expecting. Keeping a low profile proves difficult for the attention-loving pair. Especially with Sirius Black on the loose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Cassiopeia's Monday. 

I hate Mondays with a passion. I mean who in their right mind decided it was a good idea to make teenagers get up at seven in the morning after a long weekend of partying. Seriously. My heads still banging and there is no way I can go to school today. Of course my Aunty Em will have different ideas. She sick and psychotic that way, I swear she gets some twisted pleasure out of sending me to a muggle secondary school (something she never properly attended) while she sits at home and does whatever she does. (I've always reckoned she goes to bed as soon as I set foot out of the house.)

Truth be told I actually enjoy school; at the risk of sounding arrogant I'm pretty, popular and have various boys I'm currently flirting heavily with. It's fun but why does it have to start so bloody early?

To make matters worse Annabelle, my sister, is one of those irritating "morning" people. I can currently hear her humming - yes humming, as she makes breakfast after already having had a morning jog and shower. Annabelle is nauseatingly perfect. Don't get me wrong she's my best friend but how does she manage to function on a mere four hours sleep? She's also strikingly beautiful. We're almost identical but she's prettier; we have both got long black wavy hair that reaches mid back and almost identical builds, both standing at five foot six. The only real differences is that Annabelle's got dazzling blue eyes like Aunty Em's where as my eyes are a dull grey she has more pouty lips and my nose is slightly longer. I don't know how but those small differences make her amazingly beautiful and me just pretty.

Annabelle isn't my real sister, although she might as well be; we grew up together. Her dad is my older brother, Sirius, so technically she's my niece but I'm only four months older than her. Aunty Em isn't my real Aunt either. She was my brother's girlfriend at school but she got pregnant at sixteen with Annabelle and her parents pulled her out. Ironically the one person who connects us all, Sirius, never found out about Annabelle or me. He ran away from home at sixteen and then when my mum had me a few months later he wasn't exactly on speaking terms with any of my family so they never told him.

When I was four Aunty Em went to my house to speak to my parents because she felt guilty and wanted to contact Sirius. My father was already dead but my mother was home to 'welcome' the muggleborn witch. Now I don't know too much about my parents but I know they were utter assholes – my mother especially and something she did or said sparked a nerve in Aunty Em, causing her to stun her and kidnap me. She says it was partly because of what I was being exposed to and partly because I was the spitting image of Annabelle but I think even at four I must have had infamous Black charm to make her take me with her.

Aunty Em thankfully isn't a morning person so there is a high chance that she might not notice I'm still asleep long enough that I have to take first period off.

"Cassiopeia!" Aunty Em shrieked from the kitchen. I swear that woman can scream like a banshee. I groaned and pulled the duvet further over my head in an attempt to block out the noise. "Get your lazy arse up now!" I gripped onto the duvet tighter but it was a futile attempt as half a minute later the duvet was snatched off me to reveal a very grumpy looking Aunty Em. Aunty Em has short mousy brown hair a big smiley mouth when she's not scowling as she is now and the same blue eyes as Annabelle. I smiled sheepishly up at her,

"I was thinking I would skip today" I said hopefully.

"No you fucking won't" she snapped – definitely not a morning person, "you're still in your dress from last night, go and get ready; you look a mess." 'Geez thanks' I thought as I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I glanced into the mirror and had to admit that Aunty Em was right; I looked hot last night before I went out but now my hair resembled a birds nest, I had mascara smudged all down my face and I had somehow got a cut on my left leg.

Sighing, I had a record quick shower and wrapped myself in a towel before going down to breakfast.

"Cassie you're still in your towel" giggled Annabelle who was painting her nails pink at the kitchen table.

"No shit Sherlock," I grumbled as I took a piece of toast from the plate and stuffed it in my mouth. "Would you mind doing that spell on my hair, you do it better than me?" Annabelle grinned and waved her wand around my head. Instantly my hair was dry and cascading down my back in perfect waves. "Tar" I said with a mouthful of toast. Aunty Em crinkled her nose in disgust from the kettle as she poured herself a cup of tea. I stuck my tongue out at her, put another piece of toast in my mouth then went upstairs to get ready.

Ten minutes later I was dressed in our school uniform: a short blue tartan skirt, white blouse and navy blazer. I put on some black heels since I was feeling rebellious and applied some eyeliner and mascara. I should attract at least a few stares at my legs. I slung my satchel over one shoulder and went downstairs.

"C'mon Belle" I smiled at Annabelle who had put a pretty white flower in her hair that would look silly on anyone else but her.

"You're not supposed to wear heels to school Cass" Aunty Em grumbled half heartedly. She had given up almost completely on most of my antics. I laughed and blew her a kiss as Annabelle grabbed my hand and steered me out the house.

* * *

"So I've had sex" Annabelle announced as soon as we were out of earshot. I froze; I must have heard her wrong.

"What?" I gasped, "Who?" Annabelle rolled her eyes,

"Who do you think? My boyfriend of three months: Jack. Remember?"

"But you don't even like him that much!"

"I do. He's sweet and-"

"Boring" I interrupted, "he's also a prick and he felt me up at his new year's party."

"Whatever Cass. You're just jealous that I had sex before you." I stared at her in amazement,

"Trust me I'd rather shag Corbin Fall than Jack." Corbin was a strange tubby boy in the year below us with an unhealthy obsession with Annabelle.

"Ewww Cassie" laughed Annabelle, "You're disgusting." I smirked as we made our way into school,

"So what was it like? Letting Jack pop your cherry?" Annabelle frowned causing me to giggle, "That bad?"

"It was embarrassing and awkward mainly." I laughed at her as we entered the school,

"So is he the one?" I teased. She slapped me playfully,

"Don't be daft."

"So why are you going out with him?"

"Because he's nice. Ok?"

"Whatever."

"Oi Black" called a voice and then I felt someone squeeze my arse. Instinctively I swung round and slapped them hard on the face. "God you're such a bitch" groaned Mark, rubbing his cheek.

Mark was the good looking "bad" boy with absolutely no respect for girls and a soft spot for me. We'd had a few fumbles together and he was a wickedly great kisser. He had dark brown hair, eyes so dark they were almost black and a crooked grin that made many females swoon. Oh yeah and he might as well be a male prostitute the amount of people he has slept with.

"God you're such a bastard" I imitated with a grin.

Mark ignored me and put an arm around my waist pulling me closer "You coming to my party on Friday?" he whispered in my ear. I smiled flirtatiously up at him through my eyelashes,

"No I don't think I'll bother" I joked. He squeezed my hip,

"You can't resist me Black. You'll be there." He slapped me once on the arse and jogged off to meet his friends, confident that I would be there.

"God he is such a dickhead Cassie. How can you even flirt with him?" asked Annabelle who looked slightly pissed off. I knew she was annoyed that he hadn't even acknowledged her. That's how Mark works though, he knows I like how he doesn't swoon over Annabelle like most boys and he thinks that it ups his chances with me. It does too. It's a cheap tactic but it works.

Most boys in my school think Annabelle's really innocent; she's got this purity about her that makes people want to protect her – heck even I've taken a few punches for her and I know the innocence is mainly an act. The good boys flock to her but the bad ones don't see the point because they don't think she will go further than kissing. They must think I'm some kind of cheap slag the way they crowd me at parties. I don't know what people would say if they found out that I was a virgin and Annabelle wasn't.

"Annabelle" called Jack as he waved frantically over some first years. I groaned loudly,

"Ignore him Belle," I hissed, "Come on we'll pretend we didn't see him." Annabelle laughed and waved back at him,

"Don't be so mean Cassie." I sighed heavily as Jack jogged over; I don't know what Annabelle see's in him – I mean yeah he's good looking but he's too pretty; a boy should not have that long eyelashes naturally. Oh and he is incredibly boring.

"Hi" breathed Annabelle as she played with a strand of hair. I rolled my eyes at her obvious flirting but of course Jack didn't notice anything.

"I had fun last night" he smiled a light blush to his face.

"I bet you did" I coughed wiggling my eyebrows. Annabelle swiftly elbowed me really hard in the ribs causing me to clutch my side in pain. "Mother fucking cow! That hurt."

"Stop being such an idiot Cassie."

"Well you shouldn't physically attack me."

"I hardly physically attacked you."

"You did" I accused, "I've probably got a broken rib now. I'll never be able to play rugby or wear a really tight corset. How did you know my life ambition wasn't to play rugby in a corset? You might have ruined my life!" Jack frowned, he was clearly confused but then again I never expected him to keep up; he wasn't the sharpest spark.

"You're so weird sometimes" smiled Annabelle. Then taking Jack's hand she skipped off with him and left me by myself. Abandoning me for some fuckwit: bloody typical.

I had maths first period which was good because I'm a fricking genius at it. I scanned the area for someone else in my class,

"Adam!" I called, spotting the red headed boy who sits next to me. He grinned wolfishly at me eyeing up my legs. I smiled; thank god someone had noticed that I was wearing my skirt an inch too short and these stupid shoes that I was going to regret wearing in an hour or so. I walked over to him in a way that unfortunately could only be described as 'tottering' and thrust my bag at him. He raised an eyebrow but took it for me. "Thanks" I said sweetly flashing him a white smile. He swung a friendly arm over my shoulder and we chatted about our weekend on the way to maths.

* * *

I didn't see Annabelle until lunch and she was sat with Jack sipping on a can of coke and taking the odd piece of cucumber from Jack's plate. Annabelle had a bad habit of not eating properly in front of boys. I grabbed two ham sandwiches and a plate of chips from the food queue and sat down beside them. Annabelle smiled widely at me but Jack did not look happy that I was interrupting his time alone with his girlfriend.

"Eat this" I said throwing her a sandwich, she scowled at me and looked oddly at the sandwich, torn between her hunger and not wanting to 'appear fat'. "So then are you kid's going to Mark Lawson's party on Friday?"

"Mark Lawson" scoffed Jack, "he's a complete tosser."

"Wow I'm impressed."

"At what?"

"I didn't know you had opinions" I smirked. Jack opened his mouth in a similar manner of a goldfish but didn't say anything. Either he didn't want to offend Annabelle's sister or he couldn't think of a half decent come back. I think the latter. Annabelle stifled a giggle and took a bite of her sandwich. I smiled approvingly like the overbearing mother I am.

It has always been that way with Annabelle and me. I've always mothered her even though she's only four months younger. When we were little I got expelled from primary school for beating up this boy, Tom, who was two years above us but would constantly pull Annabelle's pigtails. As soon as she started crying I attacked him, heck I even bit him. It appears that I have always been a bit of a crazy bitch.

Then when we got older the mean girls started picking on her since their boyfriends literally drooled over her and I was, yet again, the one to have another scrap so they would leave her alone. They did.

When she got drunk for the first time I held back her hair as she threw up then took her home even though a hot boy in the year above was hitting on me. I even went through a short stage of only responding when she called me Aunty Cassie but that didn't last because, let's be honest, it sounds outright stupid.

Now I'm not going to say Aunty Em is a bad mum – because she's not. But, she doesn't understand Annabelle like I do, she can't get her to calm down or make her laugh when she's sad. Me and Annabelle, we're more than best friends, more than sisters or aunt and niece. I can't imagine what my life would be like if Aunty Em never 'stole' me.

I can be certain, however, that I would not spend my Mondays in a muggle school persuading my niece to eat whilst growling possessively at her idiot boyfriend.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Ruining Relationships

It is official. Jack Thomson is not only the most boring person ever he is also the most irritating.

I've come to the conclusion that he is not even attractive; you see his hair is 'bouffant' in a really sickening way and his teeth are not quite straight. Also I happened to get a good view of his arm when he tried to drag Annabelle of me and I have to say his muscle tonnage – zilch. Rumour has it that, he's the best football player the school has had in years but I refuse to believe it. Anyone who has arms similar to spaghetti is not an athlete. I'm pretty sure I could beat him in a fight. Actually I'm pretty sure Annabelle could beat him.

To make matters worse Annabelle is pretending she is completely besotted with him. She must be pretending because come on – Jack Thomson? I think it's because now they are 'intimate' she thinks they have to be in love. Or maybe she's trying to annoy me to death – if she is then she is more of an evil genius than I ever imagined, because trust me it is working.

I really wanted not to sit with them at lunch but since I have recently become Annabelle's personal dietary expert (aka I force feed her every lunch) I don't have much choice.

As part of my plan to keep at least part of my sanity I have decided Thursday is going to be a girl's only day. That means no Jack at lunch and I can spend some quality time with Belle. The small flaw in this nifty plan is that I haven't run it by Annabelle yet.

"Hey Belle" I smiled as I descended for breakfast on Thursday morning. She quickly narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me. Damn she knows me too well.

"What have you done?" I roll my eyes,

"Why do you presume I've done something?"

"What have you done?" she repeats impatiently tapping her spoon on the table.

"Ok well I've decided that today is going to be our day."

"Our day?"

"Yup" I exclaim happily, "from now on Thursday is going to be a girl's only day and, since we don't have any girl friends, it will just be the two of us. No Mark, no Kenny and definitely no Jack."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"You can't decide that I'm going to ditch my boyfriend for you, I see you every day anyway, just because you've turned into an insanely jealous cow!" she shouted her eyes darkening.

"I'm not jealous but why are you ditching me for that prick anyway!"

"He's not a prick and I've not been ditching you! We let you sit with us at lunch don't we?"

"Oh how kind of you" I mocked, "I feel honoured."

"Grow up Cassie," she snapped.

"Me grow up? Just because you've had sex doesn't make you suddenly more mature than me."

"Will you shut up" she hissed glancing nervously around for Aunty Em, "You know you're not ready for sex and I was. Deal with it, I trust Jack completely and he's not going anywhere."

"Oh come on Annabelle, we both know he would go a running if he found out you were a witch," I laughed.

"No. He wouldn't!" she cried, "He wouldn't care."

"Puhh-lease."

"Well we'll just have to find out won't we" she said her blue eyes watering.

"You're actually going to tell him?"

"Yes" she spat, and then she grabbed her bag and stormed dramatically out.

"You're going to ruin everything Annabelle," I called after her. I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated; we didn't often fight and it sucked.

"What the hell's going on?" gasped Aunty Em who had just come downstairs. I took an apple from the fruit bowl and swung my bag over my shoulder.

"Well your selfish cow of a daughter has decided to tell her idiotic boyfriend that she's a witch."

"What?" choked Aunty Em, her eyes widening in fear.

"Oh yeah and she's also having sex with him – in case you're wondering." And with that traitorous statement I flew out of the kitchen before the tears started to fall.

* * *

By the time I had got to school I was so annoyed with myself. I should not have told Aunty Em about Annabelle and Jack; it was going to backfire badly in my face. Also I shouldn't have cried. I hate crying; it's such a pointless self pitying thing to do.

I ran straight to the girl's bathroom and looked at myself in the mirrors. My eyes were a little red and my face a bit blotchy. My hair didn't look as good as usual because Annabelle hadn't charmed it for me and I had forgot to do it myself so it was a bit frizzy. Luckily I found a rubber band in my bag and quickly tied my hair back into a messy bun. It looked quite good actually; I should wear my hair up more often. I always carry a bit of concealer, mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss in my bag so I got rid of any evidence that I had been crying and felt confident enough to face the school.

I felt awkward walking to Chemistry by myself. I got a few odd looks from classmates who weren't used to seeing me without Annabelle. Typically Chemistry was one of the classes we shared together. I sat down at my usual seat and drummed my nails nervously on the table. I had it all planned out. I was going to apologise now before Aunty Em exploded at her and it was too late. I loathed apologising too; I'm stubborn and don't like to admit I was wrong, but Annabelle knows this and hopefully it will mean we'll make up quicker.

She walked in about five minutes later, her head held high and avoiding eye contact with me.

"Belle" I called but she ignored me and walked to the front of the class, "Belle. I need to talk to you." Annabelle didn't blink in my direction causing a few sniggers from my classmates.

"Mr Richardson" she said her voice clear and bell like, the teacher smiled fondly at her; Annabelle had most of the teachers under her thumb, "I'd like to move seats and change Chemistry partners please." I stood up angrily,

"Annabelle stop being stupid. I'm sorry ok?"

"Erm don't you want to sit with your sister Miss Black?" asked Mr Richardson looking hesitantly between the two of us.

"I don't have a sister sir."

Bam. I felt like I'd been smacked I could see the class were too shocked to even laugh. We were supposed to be inseparable. Best friends.

"What do you mean you don't have a sister?" I growled moving closer to the front of the class. A few people shuffled nervously away; I was known for having a bad temper. Annabelle didn't flinch,

"Well you're not my actual sister anyway are you?" she said her eyes dangerously narrow. I almost broke into tears again. I hadn't realised she was this mad. "Mum phoned me up" she snarled. The blood drained from my face. That explained it. "Well my mum anyway. She's not your mum after all is she? You're only here because she pitied you"

"You fucking little cow" I snapped, I had had enough of apologising. I lunged at her and slapped her hard on the face.

"Don't do that" she shrieked pushing me back hard. I noticed her eyes darken significantly but I still shoved her back.

"I hate you" I screamed, "I hate you. I hate you."

"Stop" commanded Mr Roberts and surprisingly we did. We stood breathless glaring at each other.

"You're a selfish bitch and you're going to ruin everything," I hissed before walking out and banging the door as hard as possible behind me.

* * *

'Shit'. I thought. 'Shit. Shit. Shit.' I wasn't crying but I felt numb with pain. I walked until I was behind the science building and slid down the wall. Pulling at my hair in frustration I pulled my knees up to my head. I couldn't believe that Annabelle had announced to everyone that I wasn't her sister; everyone thought we were twins. She had been so close to losing control too, I had seen it in her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I looked up through my hands to see Mark with a cocky grin on his face.

"Fuck off Lawson" I snapped; I didn't feel in the mood for flirting. He sat down next to me,

"I got your bag. You left it in Chemistry." Sure enough he had my bag in his hand.

"Thanks" I mumbled. He laughed and threw an arm around me.

"You're going to be fine Cassie." I smiled and lent my head against his shoulder, "you can hang round with me, no strings attached, until you make up with your sis-with Annabelle." I scoffed; I highly doubted there was 'no strings attached'.

Sure enough it wasn't long before he was pulling me closer. I looked up at him through his eyelashes, he really was extremely attractive when his hair fell over his dark eyes. I smiled reassuringly at him as he lent in to brush his lips against mine. The contact instantly made me feel better so I kissed him back. I knew he was taking advantage of my delicate state but I didn't care; the kiss gave me comfort. It turned passionate pretty quick and true on form Marks hands cupped my breast. I moaned. Fuck, the boy is a bastard but he sure does have magic hands. I only seemed to gain some sense when his hands started to creep up my skirt.

"Stop" I gasped pushing him back, "fuck Mark not here."

He smirked and helped me up. I brushed myself off and did up a few buttons that seemed to have come undone. He opened his arms gave me a hug.

"I knew you'd give into me again."

"Do you not give a fuck that I've been dis-sistered by Annabelle?" I snapped. He rolled his eyes,

"That's not even a word Black and you'll make up. Eventually."

"Thanks" I laughed sarcastically as he took my hand.

* * *

At lunch I sat with Mark and his friends. Annabelle was giggling with Jack and anyone apart from me would think she was completely not fazed by our argument but I could see the flicker of uneasiness in her eyes.

"Why do you have two sandwiches Black?" laughed Mark. Great we were back to Black. I looked down at my lunch and sure enough I had picked up two sandwiches, one cheese and one cucumber. I don't even like cheese.

"Maybe I was feeling particularly hungry" I snapped, not wanting to admit that I had bought one for Annabelle out of habit. Glancing over at Annabelle I sighed seeing she had no lunch and had to fight my instinct to go and give her some food.

Mark laughed and went back to talking to his friends. I didn't want to act like a spoilt girlfriend or girl-friend / snogging partner but I couldn't help but feel left out.

"She's got nice tits though" smirked a black haired boy who was fairly attractive but thought himself to be much more. Sam I think he was called.

"Who has nice tits?" I asked. He looked at me as if he had not realised I was there,

"Errm Jenna Bond."

"Jenna Bond?" I sniggered, "she's got more padding in her bra than Susan Piercing and that's saying something."

"What? Padding. Seriously?" asked another brown haired boy.

"Yup" I smirked popping the 'p'.

"How would you know this Black?" asked Mark, one eyebrow raised.

"I have P.E the same period as her. We get changed in the same room. You lot compare cocks, we compare tits."

"You actually compare tits?"

"Well maybe not everyone but I certainly do. I like to check out the competition."

Mark chuckled and put an arm around my shoulder,

"So who's your biggest competition?"

"If by biggest you mean biggest? Well it's pretty obvious Naomi's got biggest boobs but that's all she's got going for her." The boy's looked at me in amazement,

"Do you feel each other up in the changing rooms?" asked Sam.

"No. Why? Do you lot feel each other up? 'Cos if you do I'm Ok with that; I'm all for feeling the love and I'd rather you felt each other up than stay in the closet for years. Eyy Sam?"

"It's Smith." I frowned; what sort of a name is 'Smith'.

"Mind if I call you Smithy?"

"Err yeah."

"Shame. You should lighten up a bit Smithy." 'Smithy' frowned as the rest looked on in mild amusement.

"Why are you even here?" asked Smithy.

"Because, I'm an awesome kisser and although you may prefer the hard chest of Bob over there," I said referring to a brown haired boy.

"I'm not called-"

"Mark here prefers my chest." I smiled condescendingly at him, "Oh and talking about chests does not give you all a free invite to stare at my tits" I added with a scowl.

Mark took this as the opportunity to start a rather long snogging session. I had my suspicions it was to shut me up but I wasn't complaining. When the bell rang I caught Annabelle's eye, she shot me a disgusted look and stormed out with Jack hot on her heels.

* * *

It carried on in a similar way all day. We kept shooting daggers at each other, Mark kept kissing me whenever he could and Jack kept smiling infuriatingly smugly at me.

When I got home Aunty Em was sad moodily at the table. I threw my bag dramatically down on the kitchen floor and tried to make a theatrical exit but unfortunately I tripped over the cat, Buttons, and fell flat on my face. Aunty Em snorted into her tea, a misfortunate habit of hers. I brushed myself off, in what I hoped to be a dignified way and, spinning on my heel, marched off to my bedroom. I locked myself in my bedroom with the intent of ignoring Aunty Em and Annabelle all night.

Ignoring people who don't want to talk to you proved to be remarkably easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – The Party

By Friday I was suffering without Annabelle. I had never gone so long without talking to her. Aunty Em was in a mood with both of us so I had spent all my time at home locked in my room with my music blaring and for once doing my homework.

Friday night came as a huge relief as I could finally get out of the house for Mark's party. Of course I wasn't stupid; I knew if I strutted out of the house in my party attire Aunty Em would skin me alive for being so cheeky as to even think I was allowed out.

I wore my 'most revealing' dress. Also known as my 'slut dress'. It was an extremely short, red, halter neck, skin tight dress with no back and sweeping neckline showing plenty of cleavage. I had never worn it before as every time I had put it on Annabelle had tutted and said I didn't need to show off so much flesh to look gorgeous. I had always reluctantly taken off the dress thinking that it was easy for Annabelle to say that when she would always upstage me even in rags. Actually - particularly in rags; I think they would look hot on her. However with no Annabelle to 'classy me up' I wore the dress with my favourite red killer heels, a silver clutch and some silver hoops. I did my make up with smoky eyes and my lips a dramatic red. My hair I left down which, after spending half an hour perfecting Annabelle's spell, cascaded down my back in waves.

Overall I looked hot. Oh so hot. Annabelle was wrong; I completely pulled off this dress and only looked slightly slutty.

I climbed out my window and having cast a cushion spell landed with grace and ease in the front yard. Without wasting any time I hurried out the house and down the road where I had arranged for taxi to pick me up.

"16 Oak Line, Willow Hill" I said smiling sweetly at the taxi driver. He winked at me in the mirror, eying me up and down. I crossed my arms to cover my breasts and stared out the window.

"Here you go" the taxi driver said ten minutes later. I paid him and mumbled thanks before climbing out.

Mark lived in a large detached house in the suburbs. His family were fairly well off and prided themselves on their beautiful home. I think they would have a heart attack if they knew what their son was doing with it. It would be ruined by the end of the night. I could tell most people had all ready arrived but I like to be 'fashionably' late or more to the point I like to make an entrance. I know – I'm a vain hussy, but what an entrance I made. All eyes were on me, the males staring lustfully and the females glaring enviously.

"Cassie!" called Mark as he pushed through the crowd to greet me with a very long kiss.

"Do you like my dress?" I giggled, doing a twirl. He grinned wolfishly and kissed me again his hands creeping from my bare lower back to give my arse a squeeze. He's such a dickhead.

"C'mon let's get you a drink." He led me into the kitchen and threw me a can of cider.

"Nice turnout" I smiled taking a glug. He nodded and took a swig of whatever he was drinking. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain white shirt than showed off his body. "Do you want to dance?" I asked indicating the dance floor which had been made by pushing couches back.

"Sure," he beamed taking my hand.

I had always loved dancing. When I was younger Annabelle and I used to make up dance routines and perform them in front of Aunty Em or the classes at school. We thought we were the bee's knees - still do to be honest. Mark was one of those dancers who tried to get as close to you as possible and grind against you, but I made sure to make him spin and twirl me for a few songs before he came behind me and sucked on my neck as I danced against him. My hand crept into his hair and guided his head to my sensitive spot on my neck. I would have thought we were doing a bit too much PDA but there was serious dry humping and tongue tackling going on around me.

We danced for about an hour and I had hickeys up my neck before we took a break. I had another few cans of cider and some of Mark's vodka.

"Having fun Black?" asked Mark as he came and out his arms around me.

"Course" I smiled, thinking it would be funnier if Annabelle was here.

"Do you mind mingling for a bit while I play host and make sure everyone's ok?"

"Sure." Mark grinned and gave me a brief kiss before waltzing off to do whatever he was going to do.

I walked back through the party ignoring the leering looks of some boys who had already had a bit too much to drink. I knew most people at the party but rarely talked to them. Maybe I should try being nicer to people at school; surely it's not healthy to have only one friend. I spotted Smithy sat on the couch with a few other boys. I couldn't help but notice neither of them had pulled a girl.

"Hey Smithy," I said dropping down into the space between them.

"It's Smith" he said sounding bored.

"Potato Tomato" I laughed waving it off.

"So are you Mark's new accomplishment?"mocked a sneering black haired boy who looked a bit older than us. I frowned at him,

"No, Mark's MY new accomplishment." He chuckled and put a hand on my leg,

"And what do we have to do to be your new accomplishment?"

"You? Please don't waste your time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped tightening his grip on my leg.

"Well I'd rather try my luck with a blast ended skrewt than you."

"Blast ended what?"

"It's a clever thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Cassie's weird in case you haven't noticed" added Smith unnecessarily, "It's a good thing she's pretty because she's not got anything else going for her." Some people laughed - jealous people I might add.

"Well of course you would think I've got nothing going for me 'Smithster'. I mean I've actually got boobs and heavens forbid no facial hair. Dickhead over here is more your cuppa tea eyy?"

"Shut up Black" Smithy snapped.

"Upsetting my guests Black?" asked Mark with an amused expression on his face.

"Maybe," I smirked. He grabbed my hand,

"Sorry about Cassie" he said, "she's a bit weird." Smithy started choking on his beer at this; Mark is just so freaking hilarious. "C'mon babe let's dance a bit more."

"Babe?" I sneered with a disgusted look on my face. Mark just rolled his arms and pulled me up.

If I had thought our last dancing session got pretty explicit I would have had a heart attack at this one. We were both at that 'light and fluffy' stage of drunkenness which made us both more confident. Trust me the sober Mark doesn't need confidence. His hands roamed all over my body and my leg was hitched around his waist as we kissed deeply. A small voice at the back of my head was telling me that I shouldn't be doing this but I ignored it being the hormone ruled slag that I am.

"Let's go upstairs," breathed Mark in my ear. I nodded and let him lead me to his bedroom. He shut the door behind us and locked it. I frowned; there was no need for him to lock it. He advanced on me as if he was stalking his prey and pushed me down onto the bed. I ran my fingers through his head and kissed him. He seriously is a fantastic kisser. For a few minutes we snogged as Mark groped me through my dress and I traced my hands up and down his chest.

Suddenly there was a change in his demeanour; his hands became more aggressive and he was pulling my dress of my body. It was like jumping in a pool of cold water; abruptly I realised what was happening. I pushed him back slightly,

"I'm not having sex" I said firmly. We had been together a few times and gone pretty far but I had thought that Mark knew that sex was where I drew the line. However, Mark ignored me and continued taking off my dress. I started to panic and kicked him in the crotch. "I'm not having sex" I repeated. Mark looked at me, furious,

"You fucking cock tease" he snarled holding my hands down, "you can't play with fire and expect not to get burnt Black."

"Get off me" I whispered my voice breaking and portraying my fear. He growled and ripped the tie of my halter neck aggressively. "Mark get the fuck off me." He laughed at me as I thrashed underneath him to get free. As he undid his belt I seized the opportunity and bit his shoulder. Hard. He yelped in pain and I dived off the bed and darted to the door. I yanked at the handle trying to open it but Mark grabbed me from behind and threw me on the floor. I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head as it hit against the corner of his chest of drawers.

"You asked for this Black" he breathed as he struck me hard on the face. He lent in to kiss me but I moved my head sharply to the side. "Stay still whore." I winced in pain as he held my face still so he could kiss me roughly. He had never been like this before, I had heard rumours of the many girls he had been with but they had all been willing. Tears sprung to my eyes as he bit my lip drawing blood.

"Help!" I screamed as soon as his mouth came off mine. Mark twisted my head fiercely and kicked off his jeans. "Get off me" I shouted at him again, "Please someone help," I sobbed as he pushed up my dress despite my frantic attempt to stop him. Why was I as stupid as to not to bring my wand?

Suddenly there was an explosion and the locked door blew up into a million pieces. Mark looked up lazily at the door.

"Get the fuck off my sister" said a voice harshly. I breathed a sigh of relief; I knew that voice well: Annabelle.

"Want to join us?" drawled Mark. There was a crash as his CD player fell off his shelf. He glanced confusedly at it. Next his body flew to the other side of the wall crashing against the wall. I looked at Annabelle, her hair was wild looking, she had mascara streaked down her face making my stomach lurch with the want to comfort her and the most remarkable change was her eyes. Her usual clear blue eyes were now black. I trembled in fear for her.

She was glaring at Mark who was starting to shake.

"Belle don't!" I protested weakly. Mark started to shudder more and he coughed as he started to suffocate. "Belle – you're going to kill him!" I screamed and stumbled to my feet despite my urge to feint. Mark was gasping for air now. I lunged at Annabelle forcing her to look at me. "He's not worth it Belle. Stop it. Stop it. Please." Her eyes turned navy and then finally back to blue filling with tears.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled giving me a hug. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at the crowd that had formed at the blasted doorway. They were staring with their mouths open and disbelieving looks on their faces. I took Annabelle's hand and went for the door, everyone moved aside to make way as is we were diseased.

Once I was outside I let out a sigh of relief; Annabelle was back to normal. I had only every once seen her like that before and it was the single most scary experience of my life. It was the day that we never talked about and that haunted both of us, especially Annabelle, every day of our life.

* * *

We were both eleven years old in our last year of primary school and excited to go to Hogwarts in the following September. It had started of such an ordinary day; we had complained about Aunty Em's lack of culinary skills until she had given us five pounds to get our lunch from the corner shop. I remember clearly picking up a pack of salt and vinegar crisps and about ten refresher's.

"_God Cassie aren't you going to get something healthy?" tutted Annabelle who was looking at a selection of salads. I rolled my eyes, _

"_I didn't even get any chocolate Belle. Relax yourself. Now have you chosen yet?"_

"_No I'm still deciding." I laughed as Annabelle always took forever to choose the simplest of things, _

"_Well I'm going to go pay. Be right back."_

_I wandered up to the counter aimlessly not looking where I was going when suddenly the door flew open and a man in a balaclava ran in. He jumped over the counter and pushed Mr Torrins, the shop owner, out of the way. He opened the till and was about to start getting out money when Mr Torrins raised a gun. I was shocked to say the least; Mr Torrins was the nice man who gave us free sweets sometimes, I never expected him to own a gun. _

_The man put his hands up slowly and I sighed a sigh of relief; surely he would leave now or Mr Torrins would call the police. However, it seems Mr Torrins and I underestimated him as at that moment I felt a hand grab me and I was pulled over the counter acting as a human shield between the robber and Mr Torrins. _

"_Put the girl down," commanded Mr Torrins but the burglar laughed and the next thing I knew I felt something cold and sharp against my neck: a knife. I didn't dare cry or make a noise in fear of being hurt but I couldn't help trembling in fear._

"_Put the gun down or the girl gets hurt" the masked man ordered. Mr Torrins kept the gun raised although his hand was shaking and I felt a pain in my neck. A few drops of blood trickled down my neck. I closed my eyes; I genuinely thought I was going to die. _

_As soon as he drew blood Annabelle stepped out from behind the food aisle. Her body was shaking in what I first mistook to be terror. Then I noticed the difference, her fists were clenched tightly and her eyes were a midnight black. She was shaking in anger, her eyes staring directly at the man who held a knife to my neck. Instantly I felt his grip slacken and he dropped the knife, then he stumbled back and fell onto the floor gasping for air. Annabelle continued to watch him her body quivering from the power that was radiating from her eyes. The man shuddered for a few more seconds before stopping and laying still on the shop floor. _

_I looked on in astonishment; I did not understand what had happened. Mr Torrins was looking frightened at Annabelle his gun now on the floor. I looked at the still body on the floor, _

"_He's dead" I breathed, wiping away tears that I couldn't remember shedding. Annabelle eyes faded to blue and she burst into tears. _

We had ran home after that and told Aunty Em, she had paled and quickly flooed Professor Dumbledore who obliviated Mr Torrins's memory and cleared up the mess. I remember Annabelle crying all day and then screaming that she hated magic and just wanted to be normal. Despite Dumbledore's pleas it was decided: we were not going to Hogwarts.

Annabelle always remained scared of magic, however when Aunty Em started home schooling me she learnt bits of magic, mainly charms and never any defence against the dark arts. Dumbledore had said that it would be beneficial for her to learn defensive spells so that she could control her power but Annabelle was too terrified and Aunty Em never forced her.

It seemed to work too; Annabelle's power never resurfaced – until now,

* * *

**A/N Hey, I'm unsure if it's too confuising or not? Thoughts please.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Making Arrangements

It was like déjà vu. I ran home dragging a tearful Annabelle behind me. Again I ignored the pain of my injury and concentrated just on getting back home.

"I told Jack," Annabelle spluttered as we ran through a suburban street, "now he hates me. I should never have told him." I pulled her hand to keep her from stopping,

"Trust me he would know now; I think our whole year saw you blow apart the door." We stopped gasping for air and I enveloped her in a hug. "It's going to be ok" I reassured, "mum will floo Professor Dumbledore and he'll sort this out – just like last time."

"Last time there was one person's memory to obliviate," scoffed Annabelle, "like you said the whole year saw me."

"He'll sort it out" I stressed, "Now c'mon we need to get home." We set off at a sprint. Thank god we started going jogging; I underestimated the distance we'd have to run.

Finally we got home and stumbled into the kitchen. Aunty Em was sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, as per usual. Her eyes shot up at the site of us. We were both bare footed after failing to run in heels, my dress was ripped from Mark and I had a nasty bruise on one side of my face, my hair was a mess and matted at the back with blood from where I had hit it. I think it was Annabelle's appearance which shocked her the most; Annabelle is usually so composed that it is scary to see her with mascara streaking down her face and her overall appearance dishevelled, I noticed she had cut her leg somehow too.

"What's happened?" asked Aunty Em urgently.

"Annabelle saved me, this guy was trying to rape me but she stopped him. Just she had to use her power and everyone saw her Aunty Em. She blew apart the door and then Mark went flying. He's still alive but everyone saw."

"Shit" she breathed, "Wait here." She walked over to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. Putting her head in the fire and sprinkling the powder she said clearly, "Hogwarts, headmaster's office".

I could faintly here Dumbledore welcoming her but Aunty Em quickly cut him off,

"It's happened again Professor. Annabelle. He's still alive but the whole of their school year saw." I smiled weakly at Annabelle and took her hand; I knew how hard this was on her. "Ok" said Aunty Em, "Thanks a lot."

"Is he coming?" I asked.

"Yes he's just going to get some back up. They will be here shortly." I sighed and took a seat at the table. "What the fuck happened to your head?" shouted Aunty Em her eyes flashing with anger. I lifted a hand feebly to the back of my head and realised there was a lot more blood than I had anticipated.

"He threw me down and I hit my head on his chest of drawers."

"Jesus Christ. Thank god Annabelle was there." Annabelle, however, didn't look pleased that she was there; her head was in her hands and she was sobbing.

"Come here Belle" I said, beckoning her to the seat next to me. She sat down beside me and I gave her a hug, "Thanks for saving me. You did the right thing."

"Why do I feel so bad then?" she whimpered, "I nearly killed him."

"But you didn't" I stressed, "You controlled it Belle. You saved me." I stood up, "I'll make you a cup of tea ok?"

"Don't be stupid" growled Aunty Em pushing me back down, "you're not moving until someone has seen your head."

"I ran all the way here" I protested, "I'm fine."

"Don't move" she growled again and I nodded my head in defeat. Now that I thought about it my head did hurt a little bit. Suddenly there was a pop and a man appeared in our kitchen. He had red hair and a shabby looking suit.

"Arthur Weasley. Nice to meet you" he said offering his hand to Aunty Em.

"Thank you for coming," she smiled shaking his hand, "I'm Emily Redshaw, this is my daughter Annabelle Black and my niece Cassiopeia Black." I waved a hand in acknowledgment.

There was another pop and Dumbledore appeared. I loved this man, his eccentric personality and amazing knowledge, but as he would say, alas, his visits were few and far apart.

"Emily" he said soberly kissing her on the cheek, "there is no time for us to linger we'll have to round them up as quickly as possible. We will be back in a few hours. What's the address?"

"16 Oak Line, Willow Hill" I said bitterly, "feel free to finish Mark off." Dumbledore smiled sympathetically at me,

"Are you injured?" he asked kindly. I shrugged, waving him off with my hand.

"She's cut her head open quite badly" interrupted Annabelle, twisting my head round "Look."

"Take her to the hospital wing Emily. Poppy will be completely confidential." Aunty Em nodded, we waved them off as they left to go sort out the muggles.

* * *

I usually hated flooing but with a head injury it is the most uncomfortable feeling ever. I staggered out of the fireplace into what looked like a hospital ward: the hospital wing at Hogwarts. My head felt light and I nearly feinted right there.

"Goodness me, sit down dear sit down" clucked a friendly but stern looking nurse. She pulled me (rather forcefully) over to a bed and sat me down. "You shouldn't get yourself into these messes dear. Understand?"

"Yes" I said, feeling that this was not a woman to argue with.

"And what are you wearing? Tut. You don't need to wear this kind of stuff to get yourself noticed ok? Lot of good this dress did. Cheapening yourself like this. I hope you're going to start dressing more appropriately from now on?"

"Yes mam" I said nodding obediently.

"Nasty head wound" she muttered to herself as she pulled back some of my matted hair, "will need blood replenishing number 6 and hmm I have just the thing wait here. Don't move a muscle" She tottered off to the store cupboard leaving me feeling rather, well ... whipped.

"Don't know how she does it" smirked Aunty Em, "Pomfrey always has had that power over people. If anyone else said that about your dress you would sock them one."

I rolled my eyes and allowed myself to be fussed upon as Pomfrey rubbed ointment into my head and made me drink three different potions. Finally once she had done my inspection she moved onto Annabelle and, much to her embarrassment, Aunty Em.

"Madam Pomfrey I assure you there is nothing wrong with me" squealed an undignified Aunty Em as Madam Pomfrey checked her head for injuries in a technique similar to an Indian head massage. I chuckled quietly to myself only to get a stern look from the nurse.

"Right you're all ready to go," she frowned, "I would have like to keep you all overnight but with your ... unusual situation I would say it is fine for you to go."

We all said our thanks and left as quickly as possible without seeming rude. Once we were home I got changed into my pyjamas and then we all sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea (obviously) waiting for the return of Dumbledore and Mr Weasley. Aunty Em had, half-heartedly suggested that we go to bed but we were far too anxious to check everything had gone smoothly. Not that I didn't have complete faith in Dumbledore (because I did) but I needed the reassurance.

At about three am in the morning the two men reappeared they looked exhausted but Dumbledore gave us a brief nod and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"We have changed the memory of everyone present. They believe the young boy 'Mark' caused all the damage whilst running around stark naked singing Greece's own 'summer loving'." I grinned wildly; I loved this man, I would happily bear his children.

"Thank you so much" smiled Annabelle sweetly.

"Now" said Dumbledore seriously taking a sip of his tea, "there is the matter of your education. I feel that homeschooling has not been beneficial. I would very much like it if you would join us at Hogwarts. We're only three weeks into the school year."

"Hogwarts? Wicked," I beamed, nearly bouncing with excitement. Aunty Em looked cautious and Annabelle looked – downright petrified.

"We can help you control this Annabelle," said Dumbledore kindly.

"What about Sirius?" asked Aunty Em, "his escape will just cause unwanted attention and then there's the Malfoy's – will they be safe?"

"I can guarantee their safeness Emily. If it would make you more comfortable they can go by a different last name?"

"Yes I'd like that." I spluttered out my tea,

"A different last name! No I like being a Black!" I whined.

"Well you shouldn't do" Aunty Em snapped, "being a Black is nothing to be proud of."

"Cassiopeia the Black's do not have the best reputation. It would make your social life much easier if you posed as muggleborns or half-bloods."

"Fine."

"Excellent, I will put together some profiles for the two of you. If you could come to my office at eight on Monday then we can enrol you."

"Ok" said a reluctant Aunty Em, "Thank you for your help Professor."

"Yeah thanks a billion" I said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I was unbelievably excited for going to Hogwarts; I had been devastated when we decided not to go and although I never complained I felt like I had been cheated out of my chance.

"Right get to bed both of you" yawned Aunty Em, "you must be exhausted."

"As exhausted as a sugar filled two year old" I mumbled, but I went to bed anyway. Despite my hypernes and excitement I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next few days were a blur of constant preparation. We went to Diagon Alley and got our robes and school supplies. Thankfully we all ready had wands so we didn't need to go anywhere near that creep Ollivander. I also decided that we would need some new muggle clothing and surprisingly Aunty Em let us run round London madly buying shoes and dresses that we didn't really need – I think she's going soft on me.

On Sunday night I put on my robes and paraded round the house singing the Hogwarts song.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts!" I sang loudly as I danced around the kitchen. Annabelle had decided to opt out of the song; she was still ridiculously nervous. "Teach us something, please."

"Will you shut up" grumbled Aunty Em, sending me into a fit of giggles, "what have you been taking?"

"Nothing" I tittered, "Whether we be old and bald. Or young with-"

"Shut up."

"Fine" I grumbled. Since I had stopped singing, I decided to start drilling Aunty Em with questions,

"So in your opinion what is the best house?"

"Gryffindor."

"Don't you think Gryffindor's are a bit thick?"

"No."

"How many staircases are there?"

"I don't know."

"Tut tut it's one hundred and forty two. What does pumpkin juice taste like?"

"Pumpkins."

"Yes but could you describe the taste?"

"No now will you stop drilling me."

"Fine" I moaned. We sat in stony silence as I tapped my nails annoyingly on the kitchen table. The tapping soon developed into a rhythm, "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts" I sung-whispered. Aunty Em ignored me, "teach us something, please, Whether we be old and bald. Or young with scabby knees," Aunty Em's hand twitched in annoyance, so I picked up the volume, "Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full or air, Dead flies and bits of" I took a deep breath, "fluff" I sang hitting a high note (rather badly).

"Argh you are so annoying!" screamed Aunty Em, "exactly like your brother."

"Did Sirius have the voice of an angel too?" I giggled. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the door,

"Leave me be; your too irritating."

"Irritating?" I scoffed, "jealously isn't becoming Aunty Em."

"Go." I chuckled to myself and skipped out singing.

I was sat on my bed utterly bored when Annabelle came in looking pretty worried,

"Cassie" she said, "I don't know what to wear." I snorted in laughter,

"You're worried about what you're going to wear?"

"Well what are you going to wear?" she asked annoyed.

"Probably just – shit I have no idea" I yelped. Annabelle burst into a fit of giggles, "this is not funny Annabelle what we wear will label us for the rest of our life. If I wear the wrong colour everyone might hate me!"

"Slight overreaction."

"You won't be saying that I'm labelled bag lady."

"Why? Were you planning on wearing a bin bag?" I waved her off and threw open my wardrobe throwing clothes on the floor. "Haven't you packed yet?" asked Annabelle. I ignored her and picked up some black ankle boots with killer heels,

"These" I smiled, I picked up my cropped black leather jacket "this and..." I found a nice white top and some dark blue skinny jeans, "these." I smiled triumphantly.

"Right if you're wearing jeans I'll wear a dress" she said thoughtfully, "with my denim jacket?"

"Yeah" I agreed, "that will look nice. Wear some black tights and your black heels."

"Kay" she smiled, "you don't think we're going a bit OTT with heels?"

"No. We need to get up the pecking order quick. I can't deal with being unpopular."

"Honestly Cassie you're going to be popular." I scoffed,

"You do realise we will be complete dunces. We've hardly learnt any magic."

"Shit" she said, her eyes widening, "we're wearing heels." I laughed.

"Right I suppose I better pack" I sighed, "are we seriously supposed to get everything in that one trunk?"

"Yeah I've done an expansion charm on it."

"Oh wicked will you do it on mine? I can't do it." Annabelle nodded and went to get her wand. Despite very little home schooling Annabelle excelled in Charms, I sucked at it but got some condolence that I found Transfiguration easy where as she struggled at it.

After Annabelle charmed my trunk she helped me pack and then we sat cross legged with hot chocolate on my bed chatting.

"Do you think wizards will be hot?" I asked taking a sip.

"I hope so" giggled Annabelle, "I've had enough of muggle boys for a lifetime."

"Hear hear" I laughed toasting with my hot chocolate.

"Which house do you reckon we'll be in?"

"Hmm" I pondered, "I reckon I'll be in Slytherin and you in Gryffindor."

"Why do you think you'd be in Slytherin?"

"I'm sly" I shrugged, "plus I don't think I'm brave enough to be in Gryffindor. I'm not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw and I'm not nice enough to be in Hufflepuff."

"Don't be silly, I think you'll be in Gryffindor."

"I just hope we're in the same house," I whispered, voicing both our fear. Annabelle nodded soberly and gave me a hug. There was a knock at my door and Aunty Em came in with a leather-bound book,

"I thought you might want to see some photos" she said smiling.

We all sat around as she flipped open the first page. There was a picture of a pretty brunette hugging a pretty red hair girl.

"Wow you were dead pretty" I breathed looking at the brunette, "who's that?"

"Lily Evans. She was in the year above me but she was my best friend," she said wistfully, before turning the page, "Sirius" she said emotionlessly. It was a picture of Aunty Em with her arms around my brother's neck. He looked so happy – so not murderous. And so it went on, Halloween dance, Christmas, Hogsmede visits. Sirius only came up in another two photographs, one taken in the snow and one taken by a big tree but he seemed to lift the picture; his smile and laugh were infectious. In spite of having been told about the horrible things Sirius did I still thought wistfully of him as the older brother slash father figure I never had. I refused to see him as a murderer. But then again I've never seen Regulus as a death eater either. My earliest memory is of Regulus and he was the light in my life; he was kind and loving – so unlike my parents. I know that he was essentially good.

As we looked through the pictures I felt sad that had not experienced Hogwarts from first year but I was overwhelmingly happy that I would, at least, be able to go now.

Aunty Em finally announced that it was time to bed and I fell asleep with wondrous thoughts of Hogwarts.

* * *


End file.
